Secret Trio: Save Norrisville
by Asiramx
Summary: After not speaking to Randy for a week, Jake and Danny return back to Norrisville to find everything destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who go into secret trio? I did lol! anyways I will update once and awhile, depending on my schedule, Please do not repost this** **other than that please Enjoy****!**

* * *

"Yo Danny, Have you seen RC? It's been a week since I last saw him. You think he is alright?" Jake said looking rather worried, Jake was pacing in Danny's living room, "Has he tried calling you?"

"No." Danny said, also worried for his friend and comrade, "Should we check on him?"

Jake and Danny had tried calling Randy several of times in the past week, but none of them were able to reach him, they even tried calling Howard but to no avail.

"Yeah I think that's best—Dragon up!" Flames surrounded Jake and within seconds he turned into a dragon,

"Going Ghost!" Danny shouted to no one in particular, two rings separated from each other, one ring went upward and another ring went downward, Danny's hair changed from black to a snow white hair, his blue eyes changed to a neon green, his normal attire changes into a black suit.

"You done?" Jake asked unimpressed with his transformation.

The two flew into the sky, it was a long flight and often the two would exchange worried glances at each other, hoping that their friend is alright. Once they arrived in Norrisville the two looked down and were horrified on what they saw, the city is in ruins; several buildings were destroyed.

"What happened?" Jake asked Danny, Now very worried.

"I don't know, but were going to find out."

The two flew until they entered a suburban area, some of the houses there were left untouched, the two looked around until they spotted the familiar house where Randy resided in, they both landed in front of the home, "You think he is alright?" Jake asked as he transformed back into his human form that consisted of semi-long black, spiky hair with green highlights, red jacket, blue cargo shorts, and grey shoes.

Danny transformed back into a teenaged boy, his hair returned back to black, his suit changed back to his normal attire, the two approached the door, they stood there for a good minute wondering which one was going to knock on the door; they exchanged glances at each other until Danny went to the door and knocked on the door.

"Hello anybody home?"

There was silence at first before they heard someone moving in the house, Danny and Jake looked at one another and nodded, Danny grabbed Jake and went intangible and phased through the door, Danny went tangible again and looked around the house, "I know someone is in here and I suggest you come out before I-" But before he could finish his sentence he is meet with a smoke bomb thrown at his face.

The whole room is filled with red smoke, Jake started coughing, "Awww man! It smells like farts!"

The red smoke disappeared after a few moments to find a sword near Danny's throat, Danny looked down to see a rather chubby Ninja holding a sword, Danny noticed that The Ninja's hand is shaking badly "Yo Big H, is that you?" Jake asked.

Howard turns his attention to Jake and withdraws his sword, He takes the black leather mask off his head; the black bindings retreated from his body revealing an orange haired boy with brown eyes.

"Where have you two been?!" Howard hissed at them, "It's been a week! A week since we last heard of you! Not once did you call us or to make sure we were okay!"

"We tried callin-" Jake protested.

"And even if you did try calling us, you should have assumed something went wrong when we didn't answer!" Howard had been alone all this time, He was truly upset he had hoped the two would have arrived sooner to help him, but it was too late.

"Where's Randy?" Danny asked him, "Where is he?"

Howard fell silent for moment before motioning him to follow him up the stairs, "He's up in his room, he has been hiding there since, well..."

"Well?" Jake pressed for a answer.

"Since the Sorcerer took over..."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea...One day Cunningham went into the Nomicon and when he came out of the book, he did not remember who he was and the fact that he was the Ninja, I don't know if he messed up or he said anything to anger the book, I'm not too sure on that, but when I tried to enter the book, it wouldn't let me in."

Jake and Danny exchanged worried looks, "And how come he can't be the Ninja now?" Danny questioned Howard, now really concerned about Randy, "Is there anyway we can fix this?"

"He doesn't believe me when I said he was the Ninja and if you truly want to make this right, you will help me get Cunningham's memory back, plus pay for lunch for the rest of the year and possibly do our homework's for the rest of the year, Deal?"

"Deal." The both of them said determined to get their friends memory back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja Fan: Gracias por la revisión, voy a estar actualizando mis fics lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por su paciencia**

**And Enjoy!**

**Credit to Juneluxray for helping me.**

* * *

Randy was calmly playing Grave Puncher, and he turned around when he heard Howard entering his room. He flashed a cheerful smile towards him, completely unaware of the serious situation. "Bro! Where have you been?! I have am totally owning you in grave puncher and beating your high score-" He stopped when he saw Jake and Danny in the room. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at them quizzically. "Who are they?"

"I'm Jake." Jake went over to Randy. He knelt down and offered his fist out for a bump. Randy returned the gesture with fist bump, albeit in confusion. "'Sup, RC, how's it hangin'?" Jake asked as casually as he could, though his voice wavered a bit towards the end.

"Danny. My name is Danny." Danny blurted, looking panicked, sweat drops slowly dripping on his face. "Don't you remember us? We used to hang out together; we kicked our enemies' butts together."

"Sorry, dude," Randy looked at the two for a moment, trying in vain to recognize either of them. "Don't remember either of you, and I'm pretty sure I would remember you." He glanced back at Howard. "Hey, Harold! Aren't you going to try to beat my high score? Why is everyone looking so serious?"

"Randy," Jake gave him a stern look, and walked over to the curtains. With one swipe, he yanked them down effortlessly, revealing the dilapidated city outside. "How about the fact that the whole town is in ruins because they don't have a certain Ninja to save them?" he asked, trying to somehow spark Randy's memory.

It failed. Randy merely returned his gaze to Howard. "Wasn't that your job, Henry?"

"It's Howard!" Howard corrected him, frustrated that his best friend didn't even remember his name. His face was beginning to go red, his fists clenching and paling. "And how many times do I have to remind you that you are the Ninja? I am not, nor will I ever be, the Ninja! Not me!"

"I don't want to be the Ninja! Why would I even want to be the Ninja? It seems like a lot of responsibility; more than I'm willing to take! I am sure the Ninja," He smiled at Howard, "will save us."

Jake slapped his hand against his forehead while Danny shook his head forlornly. Danny scratched his head, trying to think of something to say. All the boys, save for Randy, were losing their patience. Their faces were slowly going red; Howard's fists remained clenched, Danny crossed his arms, and Jake merely let out a low growl.

"Whatever happened to having the heart of a Ninja?" Jake demanded, staring at the boy on the ground who seemed to not have a single care in the world. "Doesn't it bother you that Norrisville is in danger?"

Randy put the controller down to his side and stared out the window vacantly. "Well, sort of," Randy replied, sounding only minimally nonplussed, "it's definitely troubling to see the town I've lived in all my life in ruins. What can I do? I can't go up to this Sorcerer guy that Harry keeps talking about. I'd get killed." Randy explained. He turned away from the window and from the other boys. He hugged himself and stared at the screen he was playing games on. Danny shook his shoulder, forcing Randy to look back up to him.

"We can help if you become the Ninja again." Danny persisted.

"No way!" Randy snapped at Danny. "I'm not going to face him! As I said, that's a death sentence. I won't risk it."

"Not even for Norrisville?" Howard inquired, eyes half-closing and looking down at Randy. Randy grumbled, hunching his back and trying to focus on the floor.

"Okay, now you're just guilt tripping me." he retorted, trying to dodge their words.

"Come on Randy." Jake pleaded with him again, "We will help you face him."

"No."

"Wait a minute…are you scared to face the Sorcerer?" Danny interrogated, noticing the rapidly growing discomfort in Randy.

"No! Why would I be?" Randy rubbed the back of his neck, forcing a stiff smile. Neither Danny nor Jake looked convinced in the least. Randy sighed, knowing they were unconvinced. "I don't know if I should face him. Look at all the damage he's done. If he can do that to a city, imagine what he'd do to me."

Jake and Danny's frowns deepened, but the rest of their body relaxed some. "Come on RC," Jake maintained, "we'll help you take down the Sorcerer. We're sure that you'll do just fine with us."

Randy silenced for a moment or two. There was something in his head and his heart that was screaming at him to become the Ninja. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he had to do it. He felt like it was somehow his responsibility to take down the Sorcerer and free everybody from his chaos. At the same time, he was utterly terrified about the idea of confronting the man (or whatever he was at this point) who created this disaster. "Alright, I'll do it.." he said, wincing at this own words. The last syllables caught in his dry throat, sounding rough.

The tone of his reply didn't matter. All three of their faces lit up, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
Howard walked towards his friend, patting him on the back. "I'm proud of you, Cunningham. Let's see the Ninja again!"

With that, he pulled the black mask from his pocket, and it flashed in the presence of Randy. Randy slowly nodded and hesitantly slipped the mask over his head. Black leather bindings emerged and wrapped around his body, with a distinct red glow. The Ninja yelped in alarm, having forgotten about the strange sensation of the transformation. When it faded, Randy was standing, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with surprise as he examined himself. Howard sniffled, wiping a stray, prideful tear from his eye. Again he slapped Randy's back, who jumped slightly at the impact.

"Welcome back, bro."

"So now what?" Randy questioned them, "What do I do now?" Danny and Jake shared a look, not exactly sure how to answer. Howard turned his attention onto the Nomicon that was lying dormant on the floor.

"You go in the book and get your memories back." Howard spoke as he shoved the book on to Randy's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

The book glows brightly at Randy's touch; for a moment nothing happened making everyone in the room tensed, maybe the book is mad at him? But they were proven wrong when the book unexpectedly opened resulting Randy to drop the book in fear, what was this book? "Uh...What is it doing?"

Randy asked his teammates barely containing his fear. Randy never got to hear the answer to his question, his eyes shrunk as he fell onto the ground with a thump. Things were quiet as the trio exchanged glances at one another before approaching Randy.

"You think he is going to be okay?"Jake asked worried, The sound of the book shut startled the three of them; now all they could do is wait for Randy to gain his memories back.

Randy is thrown into the world of paper; he looked amazed when he saw neon doodles coming to life as if it was the first time that he ever saw them. He landed on the ground, Doodles of question marks appeared on his head but he wasn't aware of them, he brushed himself off and took a look at his surroundings, there is a hallway that had the twin double doors that read, "Ultimate Lesson."

"Okay book or urm, Nomicon-if that's your real name, seriously what kind of name is Nomicon?" he couldn't help but chuckle at the unusual name, when he received no response from the book, he sighed in frustration, "Okay, seriously what is going on?"

The Scenery changed when a purple neon doodle of himself appeared in front of him, in his hands was the book from earlier, the doodle version of Randy looked rather angry_. _

_"Honestly Nomicon why I can't I face the Sorcerer now?"_ The Doodle version of Randy said with a bit of impatience in his voice,"_Did you see what happened today? Several people almost got hurt today in school._

The doodle version of himself is pacing up and down with the book still in his hands. The Doodle version of the book glowed brightly, bright purple lettering appeared in front in front of the boy, followed by a red line under the words indicting to Randy it was being serious; _"A ninja should never rush into battle."_

"Nomicon it's not like I am going to get hurt or anything! I am totally prepared to face the Sorcerer!"

"And then what happened?" The scenery changed to a defeated Randy who was clutching on to the Nomicon tightly, _"I'm sorry Nomicon, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you, I am really sorry, I-" Before he could finish his sucked into the book._

The doodles fades away leaving him to fill in the dots, "I...I got my memories erased because I rushed into battle with the Sorcerer, Aw man I am such a shoob, I should have never done that, you were just trying to protect me, Nomicon will you ever forgive me?" Blue lettering appears in front of him followed by purple arrows pointing at the words.

_ "A ninja must do what's right."_

Randy nodded understanding what the Nomicon was saying, he is determined to make things right again, "I will, now that I have help, I will make things right again."

The scenery changed again, he found himself right in front of a tree. A white glowing tendril emerged from within the trees and lightly touched his forehead, at the touch memories of his past came flooding back in his head.

The book gently ejected Randy out of the book; he jolts up and examines the room to see Danny hovering over him, "Randy? Are you alright?" He asked still clearly worried about his friend, "Do you remember us now?"

"Danny! Jake! Howard! I am back and I am so ready to kick the Sorcerer's butt!" Randy exclaimed happily, his voice is filled with excitement and determination, "I bet you missed me but fear not! I am back!"

The two smiled glad to finally have their friend back to his old self again, they were afraid that his memories would have been lost forever. Howard was the first one to greet him back; the two fists bumped each other,

"So glad to have you back Cunningham!" No one is more excited than his best friend Howard, now that his memories were back, Randy wouldn't mispronounce his name. "Glad to be back Harold." Howard frowned, while Randy laughed."Kidding! It's good to be back."

"So RC, what happened?" "Well," Randy rubs the back of his head; he normally does this when he was really nervous."There was a monster attack a week ago, the stanked monster-Well actually there were three of them, and I had to destank them all! But the worst of part of it all, they hurt a lot of students. As a Ninja, My duty is to protect them not let them get hurt, I had enough and I wanted to confront the Sorcerer."

Randy sighed, at that time he felt like a complete failure for letting people get hurt. He wanted to face the Sorcerer just to end it, "But in the end I failed yet again and The Sorcerer escaped, I barely got out of there alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Danny places a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him, "But now you got us and together we will defeat the Sorcerer!"

Randy grinned from ear to ear; feeling lucky that he had such great friends, "Yeah let's go take down the Sorcerer!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I have been getting reviews like, "Update your other fics," and, "*Looks at your other fics* Wow" Can I say something? Don't rush me, I am quite busy with my life and it will take time for me to even update everything, eithier I am on a road block or I am busy.**

**Hold your horses.**

**Like seriously, I appreciate you taking in interest in my other fics, but I am getting sick of seeing those kind of reviews on my fics, There is something called being patient, I suggest you do that.**

**Anyways! enjoy reading and Like I said before, Be. Patient. Because if you are not patient there is no way I will be updating my fics. ^^ Get it? Got it? GOOD!**

**Bueno, he estado recibiendo comentarios como, "Actualización de sus otros fics" o * Mire sus otros fics * Wow "Puedo decir algo? No tengo prisa, estoy ocupado con mi vida y que tomará tiempo para mí incluso para actualizar todo y tengo otras cosas que hacer o estoy ocupado.  
Para el carro.**

**Al igual que en serio, aprecio que tomar un interés en mis otros fics, pero estoy harto de ver este tipo de comentarios en mis fics, hay algo que se llama paciencia, te sugiero que lo hagas.**

**De todos modos! disfrutar de la lectura y como he dicho antes, Be. Paciente. Porque si no eres paciente no hay manera voy a estar actualizando mis fics. ^ ^ ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo tienes? BUENO!**

* * *

"Okay, so how are we going to defeat the Sorcerer? We can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey I am back and I am going to seal you right back into your prison!' Randy said waving his arms up in frustration, So many ideas had been shot down so far and it was frustrating to both him and his teammates.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jake asked as he stared at the window, he could see several stanked monsters roaming around the area, he closed the curtains so that the monsters couldn't see him.

"Well I can't rush into battle, there is no way I can do that without getting caught..." He had learned his lesson from the last time. He wasn't ready to disappoint the Nomicon again, "I should have taken the Nomicon's advice seriously, and I cannot mess this up."

The three of them were silent for a moment wondering what they were going to do, Randy started to pace up and down mumbling to himself, Jake and Danny could see Randy's face brightening up, "I got it!" He said to his team, "I have an idea."

"Well, let us hear it then." Danny said eager to hear his plan.

"We'll let the Sorcerer come to us!" Jake and Danny exchange glances looking very unsure of his idea, they returned their attention back on Randy, "We do it little by little, we destank people from the town and the Sorcerer is bound to notice, we have to do it near the school though."

"Why the school?"

"It's because The Sorcerer was imprisoned underground." Howard chimes into the conversation.

"I may have to seal him," Randy says, "All I have to do is push him into his prison again and seal him before he tries to escape." His hand digs into his suit and pulls out a key, "There!" He shows off the key to them, Jake and Danny looked at the ancient key in astonishment, "I have to lock him back up when the time comes, but for now we have to battle the stanked monsters."

"Alright!" All of three of them smiled at each other, "It's a plan!"

"Yo Randy, May I ask you something? Where is everybody?" Jake questioned him, he had noticed that no one emerged from their houses or any signs of life in the town.

Randy shrugged his shoulders not really knowing the answer to the question, "I remember people ordering evacuations, but most stood home or are in hiding, they know when to stay clear of a monster. So saving civilians shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Dragon up!" Jake felt a rush of flames surrounding his body, wings sprouted from his back and his tail grew.

"Going Ghost!" There was a flash of light, two ice colored rings formed, one went up and the other went down, his normal attire changed to that of a black and white jump suit, his hair changed from black to a snow white color and his eyes glowed neon green.

"I keep telling you, that my transformation is the brucest of them all!" Randy exclaimed as he jumped out of his window, he dashes towards the path to the school, Jake flaps his wings and follows behind Randy; Danny phased through the wall unlike the two of them and took to the sky.

They were several stanked monsters walking around the school, Randy was the first to attack a stanked like hedgehog monster using his ninja sword, "Hey ugly, yeah you! I'm over here! Come and get me!"

The Monster howled and went towards him, it is immediately knocked down by Jake resulting the creature to slam into the school walls; there were several more howls coming from inside, "Oh boy." Randy said.

It emerged from the school with several other stanked like creatures, one resembled a snake and another resembled a bear, fire escaped from Jake's mouth and hit the stanked bear. It roared at him and proceeded to take him down, The snake like creature grabbed Randy and slammed him into the walls, Danny shoots ghost rays at the hedgehog, it hissed and jumped up grabbed Danny by his foot and brought him down. The hedgehog raised its claws but Danny phased through the ground and appeared behind it, The creature was confused for a moment before Danny's foot connected with its face.

Randy dodged the snakes attacks, The snake opened its mouth revealing two large fangs; inside the fangs contained poison, the snake lunged forward but he moves out the way just in time, "How do you destank this thing?

As soon as he asked that question, Blue and pink arrows pointed to down the hall, He rushes down the hall until another arrow points to a room, there was a bear lying on the floor, Randy raises his sword and chops the bears head off, The arrow then points to another room where he spots a ring and a messed up book, He slice them all in half.

Jake is wrestling with the bear and seemed to be winning, green stank suddenly escapes from their bodies and soar through the air towards Mcfist Industries. "That is sure to get the Sorcerer's attention." Danny said panting.

Randy emerged from the school unharmed but exhausted, "Everyone okay?" He said between pants.

"Yeah were fine." Jake answered him, glad that all three of his teammates are okay.

But before they could relax they heard more howls from the distance, three of them exchange glances at one another before more stanked like creatures appeared before them, "Awww Man!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have been busy and I wasn't really inspired to do this chapter, I kind of rushed through it because I have other things to do, welp, I have no idea when I will update the next chapter. Maybe next year?**

Y**eah possibly.**

* * *

They could handle the monsters at first, but they slowly started to become overwhelmed with them. Randy resorted to using his Ninja Balls to keep the monsters at bay, "Ninja Hot Ball!" He shouted out unnecessarily, throwing the big red hot balls at the stanked monsters.

"Be careful when you are throwing those things! I almost got hit with one of them!" Danny yelled out, he had barely missed the hot ball, he knew it had contained fire inside those balls and it could have greatly injured him if it had hit him.

"Sorry!"

Jake flew down and took some of the monsters prized possessions and broke them in half, resulting in some of the monsters to turn human, they immediately fled the area when they saw the monsters.

"A few more left!" Randy bellowed.

It took a few hours to defeat all of them, the monster had turned back into humans and left before anything else happened to them.

Randy plunged his sword down on the ground and took several of deep breaths, Danny and Jake slowly levels them onto the ground and sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's over with for now." Jake approaches Randy and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Randy nods and gets up, "Yeah I am okay." Truth to be told, he is scared to confront the Sorcerer after what had happened the last time, he is afraid that he will fail the Nomicon and Norrisville would remain as it is.

"It's going to be okay." Danny also placed a comforting hand on Randy's shoulders, "Were going to win this and defeat him, he won't know what's coming to him."

"Yeah, were here for you man." Jake chimed in, "No matter what."

"Thanks! You're the best friends a guy could ever ask for-Well except for Howard of course."

They all chuckled, their relief is cut short when he hears loud roars coming from Mcfist industries; No doubt the Sorcerer had noticed that people were being destanked.

"Look!" Jake said pointing to the sky.

The sky twisted into a vortex filled with green stank, the three of them stood frozen in their spots while the earth started to shake beneath them.

Danny flew up in the air while Jake grabbed onto Randy and followed Danny's lead, "Should we confront the Sorcerer?" Jake asked.

"Yes." A determined voice below the dragon said, "I want to end this now, I will seal him back in his hole and restore the town to its former glory!"

Jake and Danny flew over to Mcfist Industries, The trio got closer to the pyramid-like structure. But before they could even land, a sound of wind hissing was heard; at first they couldn't make out what it was until a missile soared pass them.

"Whoa! What the juice?! That nearly hit us!"

"I think they know were here!" Danny did not hesitate on grabbing Jake and Randy and making them intangible. Danny flew inside the building and landed on the ground, it is dark where they were and the three could barely see a thing.

"Where are we?" Jake casts a glance at Randy who shrugged his shoulders, "But I thought you knew Mcfist Industries well? How do you not know where we are?"

"I don't know this part of Mcfist industries."

A bone chilling laugh is heard in the background, the trio got into their battle stance preparing for a battle, "Show yourself Sorcerer!" Randy shouted, "I know you're here Sorcerer!"

Green stank surrounded the trio, they looked around trying to pinpoint where the Sorcerer is hiding. But wherever the Sorcerer was he was sure enjoying their sudden confusion.

**"Well would you look at that? The Ninja has brought some friends to aid him in battle, ready to admit defeat once again?"**

"Where are you Sorcerer?" Randy asked again.

**"Wouldn't you like to know Ninja, Who are your allies? A dragon and a ghost? Ha! I have not seen a dragon in quite some time and a ghost? I thought they never existed."**

"Well you're wrong." Danny said annoyed.

**"This should be easy."** The Sorcerer emerged from the stank; grinning at the trio that stood before him, **"Ready to be defeated like last time?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have decided to not bold the Sorcerer's dialog anymore and plus I wasn't impressed with this chapter either, I'm starting to go into a slump. But I will make it, plus, I was thinking on revising Death of the Ninja, just Chapter 1, Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 due to the grammar issues.**

**I am almost finished, which is a good thing. After this, I plan to continue on with "Long Live The Norisu Nine" And "Vacation." And, "How to teach the Nomicon to be cool." and don't give me anything about how you don't like the Human! Nomicon thing. I have been getting messages about how they don't like the Human! Nomicon in my story and Honestly, I don't give a rats ass.**

**Anyways besides that, please enjoy!**

* * *

Randy is the first to attack the Sorcerer, he jumps in front of him and swings his sword, aiming for the Sorcerer's head. The Sorcerer managed to blast him away with his green stank, "I thought you had learned your lesson by now, Ninja. This is going to be a very short fight."

He lets out a laugh but is cut short when Danny blasted an ecto ray; the ray collided with the Sorcerer's face making him stumble back slightly.

The eco ray did no real damage.

The Sorcerer conjured up red stank and aimed it towards Danny, the red stank formed into a hand, it wrapped itself around Danny and throws him onto the ground.

Randy's suit changed color from black to a dark red, the red lines were replaced with black lines, Fireballs formed on the palm of his hands; he looks at Jake who nods at him.

The two combined their fire power, it was a direct hit and they thought for a moment they had beat the Sorcerer, but it was a foolish thought, when the smoke dissipated. The Sorcerer is standing in front of them laughing.

"Is that all you have to offer?" The Sorcerer said between laughs, he wasn't impressed with their attacks. They seemed too predictable and quite amused that they haven't given up yet.

"I am surprised you haven't given up yet."

"We will never give up!" The three of them shouted in response.

"I will make sure you will regret that decision." The Sorcerer gritted his teeth, now irritated.

Red stank filled their surroundings at the Sorcerer's command, another bone chilling laugh is heard before the Sorcerer disappears from sight.

Randy could hear growling coming from within the red stank, when the red stank faded away, both, Danny and Jake's eyes were red. As if they were possessed. The Sorcerer had used the red stank to put the trio against each other.

"Uh guys?"

The two glared at the boy walks towards Randy, Danny shoots an ecto ray at him which Randy barely dodged, before he could even breathe a sigh in relief, Jake lunged towards him with his claws outstretched. He grabs Randy and throws him against the wall.

"Ow! That hurt! You so owe me after this-"

The Ghost ray collided with his chest making him fall onto the ground, the ninja grunted and stood up again, facing his two friends that were attacking him.

"Oh come on!" Randy backs up against the wall, "We are friends remember? Remember how we first met? Remember you were in trouble Jake and you were told to come and find me? Remember what your grandfather said, "A ninja must aid the dragon?"

Jake halted, he had remembered that the Dark Dragon had returned from another dimension and he needed extra help to send him back.

"And you," Randy pointed at Danny who is getting dangerously close to Randy, "Remember when Vlad returned from space and tried to act like he had changed but in reality he never changed and tried to take control of Amity park until we put a stop to it-Ah!"

He is interrupted when Danny swung his fist at Randy making the boy duck his head, "Come on guys," He grips the black leather mask and slips the mask off of his head, the bindings unwrap itself from his body, "You don't want to hurt me do you?"

Jake and Danny's face softened, Red stank left their bodies and scatters in the air. It was quiet for a moment, nobody moved from their spots until Randy spoke, "You guys alright?"

"What happened?" Jake asked, clutching his head.

"You two shoobs were controlled by the Sorcerer's red stank." Randy explained to the two, "I think he did it to slow us down."

"And why didn't it affect you?" Danny pressed him.

"I guess because of the mask. It protected me from the red stank."

"Did we hurt you?" Jake approached Randy and took a good look at him, afraid that he might have injured his friend.

"No, I am fine-Well except for the ghost ray that hit me on the chest."

Danny gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

"The Sorcerer is still out there." Randy slumps his shoulders, "Oh man, we have to hurry before he corrupts the entire world."

"I have to seal him back into his prison again," He continued, determined to defeat the Sorcerer and to help free Norrisville from the Sorcerer's control, "I have to do this, he literally took control of the situation and used you guys against me. We have to be careful or he can do this again."

"I agree, where is he?"

His question is answered when he heard laughter. The trio searched scanned the area for their enemy but did not see him.

"Let's go find him."


End file.
